An example of a backpack blower apparatus which is a kind of backpack power apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent No. 4,769,685, which comprises a back carrier frame to be piggybacked by a user and a blower unit including a fan driven by a drive motor for blowing out air through a blow-out duct, in which the blower unit is mounted on the back carrier frame via a vibration isolating means and in which a blowoff tube is coupled to the blow-out duct, where the blowoff tube is held and operated by the user when in use.
With the backpack blower apparatus mentioned above, the blower unit is mounted on the back carrier frame via the vibration isolating means, and hence the vibrations caused by the blower unit will be little transmitted to the back of the user. However, as the blowoff tube which is to be held and operated by the user is connected to the blower unit (i.e. the source of vibration), the user is regrettably apt to get tired by holding the blowoff tube which is vibrating due to the blower unit when in use. In order to cope with this drawback, the blowoff tube is provided with a bellows-like flexible pipe at the position between the grip handle which the user holds with a hand and the blow-out duct of the blower unit. However, the bellows cannot sufficiently cut the transmission of the vibrations from the blower unit to the grip handle of the blowoff tube, as the flexibility of the bellows is limited.